


[Fanart] Sladejay（1P）

by Sen_2324



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fanart, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, NSFW Art, SladeJay, Underage Sex, 桶受, 钟桶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: *NSFW





	[Fanart] Sladejay（1P）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢[kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49)给这张图写了文😭太美味了，请大家都去看看→<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447582>

作业bgm: Bloodshot - Lexy Panterra 


End file.
